Los Prostitutos
by Meggietur7
Summary: Edward visita a sus hermanos Emmett y Alice y se encuentra con que el trabajo de su hermano mayor es vender su cuerpo, en el mismo lugar conoce a Bella, amiga de sus hermanos y a Jasper, de la misma profesión que Emmett.- SE TRATA DE LAS 3 PAREJAS. OJO: NO HAY LEMMON. Son humanos (Continuación del fic del mismo nombre de Magixir)
1. Bella

Disclaimer! Los derechos de Crepúsculo los tiene su escritora STEPHENIE MEYER! Además como debeis saber, este fic fue escrito originalmente por Magixir, ella me lo entregó para que lo continuara desde el cap 7, obviamente os lo dejo desde el inicio :)

* * *

Primero había pensado: Estúpido Emmettt; pero después no le pareció tan mal estar en ese strip club, al menos podía reírse de su hermano.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas del escenario con un vaso de whiskey riendose entre dientes mientras miraba a Emmettt bailar en tanga con un sombrero de policía y una cachiporra en mano, todavía no se podía creer que Emmett estaba trabajando.

Estaba dando el espectáculo a un grupo de mujeres que celebraban una despedida de solteras. Entonces lo señaló con la cachiporra e hizo movimientos de cadera en su dirección. Se quedó pensando que era un idiota por unos segundos hasta que cuatro de las mujeres a las que les estaba bailando, que eran probablemente las más borrachas, se abalanzaron en su dirección. Una de cabello castaño y rizado fue la que llegó hasta él primero.

_ Dame tu camisa, por favor._ le gritó sobre el ruido de la música.

_ ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?_ balbuceó cuando las otras tres chicas llegaron a él. Empezaron a quitarle la camisa sin importarles sus quejas y gestos. Terminó con el torso desnudo y echando humo por las narices ¡Idiota Emmettt!

Se acercó al escenario con intención de recuperar su camisa, pero Emmett, que la tenía en sus manos, ayudó a subir a la tarima a la que seguramente era la futura novia, una chica rubia que parecía salida de una revista, y le puso la camisa lentamente acariciando su abdomen y brazos, las invitadas solo gritaban mientras Edward estaba entre la diversión y la furia. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada de una muchacha de cabello largo y marrón que se mordía el labio inferior, la chica se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierta, pero le sonrió tímidamente.

_ Emmett siempre tan gracioso…

_ ¿Conoces a Emmett?

_ Soy su hermana_ dijo rodando los ojos.

_ ¿Ah, si? Qué raro, yo soy su hermano y nunca supe de tu existencia como pariente.

_ Sólo soy una amiga, es la primera despedida de soltera a la que asisto y pensé en traerle clientela a Emmett.

Edward miró a la novia y Emmett bailar muy juntos, no parecía que le fueran a devolver su camisa pronto, pero hablar con esa chica lo había tranquilizado un poco.

_ Soy Bella_ dijo extendiéndole la mano y él se la estrechó, no parecía borracha._ ¿Te gustaría apartarte un poco de este alboroto y hablar? No muerdo y la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo un poco._ Parecía agradable y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer a menos que quiesiera subir a bailar junto a Emmett.

_ Está bien, me llamo Edward por cierto.

Ella empezó a caminar, parecía conocer el lugar, y él la siguió hasta un lugar donde la música no sonaba tan fuerte, cerca había una puerta muy decorada en la que ponían: ¡LO QUE NECESITAS! Se sentaron frente a una mesita alta y Bella llamó a un mesero al que le pidió un margarita, Edward pidió lo mismo.

Unos metros delante de ellos se abrió la puerta del baño de chicas y salió alguien de quien Edward se había olvidado durante las últimas horas y que jamás habría esperado ver en un lugar como ese: Su hermana menor! Se levantó de un salto y llegó hasta ella que lo miró sorprendida primero, pero luego sonrió y lo abrazó.

_ ¡Ya llegaste!

_ Sí, ya llegué, pero tú ¿qué haces aquí, Alice?

_ Estoy en la despedida de soltera de una amiga_ le respondió algo molesta_ ¿Por qué? Tengo 21 años, soy mayor de edad ¿Recuerdas?

_ Es que… no_ balbuceó Edward. Llegó el mesero y Bella tomó los tragos, entonces se abrió la puerta decorada y salió un hombre alto bien vestido de cabello color miel que pasó cerca de ellos.

_ Hola, Jazz_ dijo Bella

_ Ah, hola, Bel…_ se quedó mirando a Alice y le tembló una sonrisa en los labios_ ¿Qu- quien es tu amiga?

_ Alice_ dijo simplemente

_ Encantada_ dijo esta olvidando a su hermano y sonriéndole al tal Jazz.

¿Es que era el día de pasarle por encima a Edward Cullen? Con rabia de tomó de dos tragos su margarita y pidió otra. Lo último que de lo que estaba seguro de haber visto era a la rubia de revista darle unas nalgadas a Emmett mientras entraban por la puerta decorada.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en una cama desconocida no sólo sin su camisa, sino que sin nada y al lado de la chica que conoció la noche anterior profundamente dormida, Bella.


	2. Prostituto

Disclaimer! Los derechos de Crepúsculo los tiene su escritora STEPHENIE MEYER! Además como debeis saber, este fic fue escrito originalmente por Magixir, ella me lo entregó para que lo continuara desde el cap 7, obviamente os lo dejo desde el inicio :)

* * *

Edward miró alrededor buscando su ropa, cuando la encontró se movió con cuidado para salir de la cama sin despertar a Bella. Ya vestido, sacó su celular del pantalón para fijarse en la hora, eran las once de la mañana. No sabía que hacer, sería muy descortez si se iba sin decirle nada a Bella, pero tampoco quería levantarla. Salió de la habitación y llamó a Emmett primero que todo para saber a dónde ir. Contestó.

_ Hola, hermanito ¿te divertiste anoche?

_¡Emmett!_ dijo en un susurro_ ¿dónde estás? tienes mis maletas en tu auto. No tengo idea de en dónde me encuentro y…

_ Calma, Edward, yo sí se donde estás._ se abrió una puerta en el departamento y apareció Emmett con llaves y una bolsa de compras en mano_ ¡En mi casa!

_ ¿Qué… vives aquí?

_ Sip, con Alice y Bella, Alice ya debe de haberse ido a la universidad y Bella… pues creo que la dejaste exhausta_ soltó una carcajada._ tus maletas ya están en tu habitación.

Edward procesó la información por un minuto mientras Emmett caminaba hacia la pequeña, pero pulcra cocina dejando la bolsa de compras en la encimera.

_ ¿Quires comer? ¿O con Bella fue suficiente?_ soltó una risotada de nuevo y Bella salió de la habitación.

_ Qué escandaloso eres, Emmett_ dijo con una mano en la cabeza, iba con una bata de dormir.

_ Sólo comentaba lo hambrientos que estaban anoche ustedes dos_ continuó con sus indirectas mientras se movía por la cocina. Bella se puso roja reparando en la presencia de Edward.

_ Buenos días, olvidé que dijiste que eras su hermano, no pensé que tuviera la suerte de tener que verte más.

_ Ahh, pero qué importa_ comentó Emmett_, ya les faltaba a ambos algo de diversión, ahora pueden divertirse todos los días que Edward se quede aquí. Vengan a la mesa, deben alimentarse después de tanta acción…

_¡Ya basta, Emmett!_ lo cortó Bella tomando asiento.

_ Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo_ le sonrió Emmet._ Ven, Ed, la comida no tiene veneno.

Edward se sentó y se sirvió café, comió de los huevos revueltos y tostadas.

_ ¿No tomarás salchichas?_ le preguntó su hermano.

_No, recuerda que soy ovolacteovegetariano.

_ ¿Si? _ preguntó Bella_ siempre quise intentarlo, pero nunca me atreví ¿no te es muy difícil?

_ No, la verdad, es cuestión de autocontrol y de recordarme por qué lo hago. Por cierto ¿no estudias, qué edad tienes?

_ Tengo 21, pero voy a la universidad sólo cuatro días, estudio literatura. Decidí tomar los lunes libres para no odiarlos. ¿Tú que haces?

_ Acabo de terminar la práctica en un hospital, pero decidí tomarme un año sabático antes de especializarme.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ya eres médico, pero te ves muy joven…

_ El muy cerebrito entró a la universidad con 16 años, tiene 22 _ terció Emmett.

_No hables de mi como si mi inteligencia fuera muy superior a la tuya, te graduaste en física, no entiendo por qué no utilizas tu título y buscas trabajo.

_ Eddie, ya trabajo, creo que en realidad sacar ese título fue una pérdida de tiempo; mira el departamento_ dijo Emmett abriendo los brazos. No era gigante, pero sí muy bonito, tenía balcón y una gran vista de la ciudad._ No ayudo a pagar esta belleza con la física.

_ ¿No tienes problema en vender tu cuerpo bailando?_ le preguntó Edward.

_ Sólo bailando…_ bufó Bella. Edward no comprendió.

_ ¿Qué…? No… me digas que_ Edward levantó una ceja_ ¿Eres prostituto?_ Emmett sonrió._ ¡No te lo puedo creer!

_ No es obligado, Edward, no todos los que bailamos en el club nos acostamos con las clientas, y no todos los que se acuestan con las clientas bailan, yo hago de los dos cuando se me place, pero eso sí, soy de los más caros_ se carcajeó de nuevo.

_ No me lo puedo creer_ repitió Edward.

_ Piénsalo, es el trabajo perfecto, más bien no entiendo por qué no todos los hombres trabajan en esto… aunque bueno, a veces llegan señoras que se pasan un poco de la raya… pero no creas, también tengo clientas frecuentes muy buenas.

_ Eso me recordó_ dijo Bella_ ¿te acostaste con Rosalie?

_ ¿Rosalie es la rubia de anoche?_ Bella asintió_ Debo admitir que a pesar de que estaba muy borracha ha sido mi clienta favorita, casi no le cobro.

_ ¡Oh, no!_ gimió Bella_ Debe estar destrozada ¡Se va a casar el sábado!_ se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia lo que debía de ser el baño.

_ ¿No es un gran problema para las clientas cuando actuan borrachas?_ preguntó Edward.

_ Pues, supongo que sí, pero antes que nada ocurra las hacemos firmar un contrato y les preguntamos tres veces si estan seguras.

Quince minutos después Bella iba saliendo del apartamento con cara angustiada, Edward lamentó un poco que no pudiera quedarse un rato más para conocerla, le parecía que se iban a llevar bien y a pesar de no recordar mucho de la noche anterior no se arrepentía.


	3. Boda

Disclaimer! Los derechos de Crepúsculo los tiene su escritora STEPHENIE MEYER! Además como debeis saber, este fic fue escrito originalmente por Magixir, ella me lo entregó para que lo continuara desde el cap 7, obviamente os lo dejo desde el inicio :)

* * *

Llegó el viernes y todo marchaba bien por el departamento, Emmett salía a trabajar casi todas las noches y Alice se la pasaba la mitad del día en la universidad. Edward, a pesar de que no tenía que trabajar ni estudiar, no se aburría, estaba feliz con un libro en mano, además el miércoles, que era la noche libre de Emmett, éste lo llevó a una discoteca junto a Bella (a regañadientes), Alice y Jasper.

Emmett creía que su vida necesitaba más "acción" al igual que la vida de Bella, pero lo de la primera noche no se había vuelto a repetir, seguía siendo algo vergonzoso para ambos ya que en estado de sobriedad jamás habrían hecho lo que hicieron. Sin embargo, el presentimiento que tenía Edward sobre Bella era bastante certero, le agradaba más talvés de lo que hubiera esperado, pensó que talvés su destino no era que fueran solo amigos, descubrió con cierta sorpresa lo adorable que le resultaban sus sonrojos.

_ Eeeedwaaard… ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?_ preguntó Alice apenas entró al apartamento en la tarde.

_ Pues nada_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros._ No tengo nada planeado.

_ Pues ahora sí_ le sonrió su hermana_ algunos invitados a la boda de Rosalie no asistirán y Rose me dijo que podía llevar a alguien que no estuviera invitado si quisiera y tú_ dijo dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Emmett, que estaba viendo televisión_ obviamente no irás._ Emmet rió.

_ No quiero ver como una hermosa mujer se ata a un idiota "hasta que la muerte los separe".

_ No llames idiota a quien no conoces, Royce no será el príncipe azul según mis estándares, pero sí lo es para Rose.

_ ¿Y por qué no invitaste a Jasper?_ preguntó de repente burlón el pelinegro. Alice se sonrojó.

_ ¿Y por qué habría de invitarlo si apenas lo he visto un par de veces?_ dijo rápidamente y se adelantó a la contestación de Emmett_ Además ustedes dos tienen que trabajar._ Dicho esto se esfumó con rapidez a su habitación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sábado.

La iglesia, lista, la recepción, lista, su vestido, listo, su peinado y maquillaje también, su determinación… pendiente.

Rosalie aguardaba en una habitación con Alice y Bella minutos antes de tener que subir a la carroza que la llevaría a la iglesia para decir "acepto". Pero seguía dudando desde el momento que dejó la habitación en la que estuvo con aquel stripper. Algo, no sabía qué, le decía que a ese hombre lo tenía que ver otra vez; no recordaba todo sobre aquella noche, pero estaba segura de que jamás se había sentido tan bien con Royce.

Royce King, el mejor postor según su padre, un hombre serio y respetable según su madre, un hombre ahora según Rosalie, sólo un hombre tras haber estado con el stripper de nombre desconocido. No era que no lo apreciara, trabajó mucho por conquistarla, pero tenía que admitir que más que una boda por amor, tendría una boda por interés. Tocaron la puerta y entraron sus padres.

_ Rose_ le sonrió conmovida su madre_ nunca te he visto más hermosa, apuesto que este será el día más feliz de tu vida, cariño._ Rose le sonió, lo haría por ellos, se casaría.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Insoportable hermano de Alice y Emmett ¡Por qué era tan insoportablemente perfecto! La tenía tan confundida. Sólo lo llevaba conociendo unos cuantos días pero se sentía infinitamente a gusto en su presencia, le gustaba. Se veía tan guapo de traje, su todo era perfección. Pero no sólo era guapo, era inteligente, carismático, amable, caballero… salido de película; entre todas las personas en la fiesta Bella podía distinguir los tres focos de atención: Edward entre las mujeres, Alice por su extraña belleza y destreza para bailar y la aparentemente radiante novia, Rosalie que mostraba una falsa pero convincente sonrisa.

Bella sabía que Rose había quedado encantada con Emmett, si supiera que era su "hermano"… prefería que no se enterara nunca, no tenía idea de que lo que pasó podía pasar, pensó que Rose podría conocer a su hermano riéndose un poco de él, no que terminaría… fraternizando con él.

_ Bella_ una voz suave de terciopelo sonó tras ella, se volvió para encontrarse con Edward que le ofrecía la mano_ ¿Quieres bailar?

_ No soy buena, ya lo sabes_ dijo, sin embargo tomandole la mano para no dejarlo colgado y levantándose de la silla.

_ No importa, me puedes seguir_ dijo colocando las manos de Bella rodeado su cuello y posando sus propias manos en su espalda._ Sólo te tienes que balancear.

_ Seguramente que me caeré

_ Te sujetaré si es necesario_ respondió esbozando una sonrisa torcida y Bella sintió su alma tocar sus pies_ No seas la pesimista, ya vamos por la mitad de la pieza y mira: cero accidentes.

Bella no supo qué responder, seguía atontada, pero hizo una mueca que esperó hubiera sido una sonrisa. Sonó su celular en su práctico vestido con bolsillos escondidos, se disculpó con Edward y contestó.

_ ¡Bellita!_ dijo una voz masculina.

_¿Jake?_ respondió sorprendida

_ ¡Pues, claro! No habrás olvidado que te iba a visitar para tu cumpleaños ¿Cierto?

_ ¡Mi cumpleaños! Lo había olvidado.

_No me sorprende, te estás haciendo vieja, puede que ya padezcas de Alzheimer…

_ Eres un idiota_ le espetó Bella riendo._ ¿Cuándo llegas entonces?

_ El martes.

_Bueno, hasta entonces.

_ Ciao, Bella._ Colgó y guardando el celular sonrió. Su mejor amigo iba de visita, lo extrañaba un montón ¡Estaba muy feliz! Recordó algo… ¡Edward!

Buscó a Edward con la mirada y lo encontró bailando con Jessica y recordó de pronto que Jessica fue quien le arrebató la camisa en la despedida de soltera, rogó que no sospechara nada y fuera corriendo a contárselo a Rosalie. Se veía muy a gusto con Edward, agitando las pestañas y mirándolo como si lo quisiera derretir y sintió una punzada de resentimiento. Jessica era muy atrevida, guapa y exitosa… una oponente poderosa. ¿¡Oponente!? ¡En qué estaba pensando! Ni ella misma se consideraba una oponente para nadie.


	4. Nuevo Trabajo

Disclaimer! Los derechos de Crepúsculo los tiene su escritora STEPHENIE MEYER! Además como debeis saber, este fic fue escrito originalmente por Magixir, ella me lo entregó para que lo continuara desde el cap 7, obviamente os lo dejo desde el inicio :)

* * *

_¡Eres una bestia, Jacob Black!_ Gritó Bella abrazando por sorpresa a su amigo al encontrarlo entre el gentío que estaba en el aeropuerto. Jake le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Bella se alejó para apreciarlo mejor._¿No tenías 17 años? ¡Pareces mayor que yo!

_Lo que pasa es que tú no creces, Bella, es probable que más bien ya te estés encogiendo._ dijo Jacob ganándose un manotazo.

_Ven a conocer a las personas de la casa ¿Ocupas ayuda con el equipaje?

_ No te preocupes, sólo vengo por un par de semanas_ respondió tomando su única maleta. Jacob abrió los ojos como platos y casi deja caer la quijada al observar el carro en el que venían Edward y Emmett. Bella le dió un empujón para llegar hasta el coche, Emmett le extendió la mano para saludar y Jacob la estrechó distraído._ ¿No es este choche un Maybach 62?

_ Ese mismo_ respondió Emmett con una sonrisa_ No lo mires mucho que es prestado.

_¡Este coche debe de ser el coche más largo que exista!_ Seguía Jacob asombrado, mirando con ojos de amor a la máquina_ Por dentro debe de ser..._ Continuó abriendo la puerta trasera_ Por supuesto, fantástico... WOW.

_ Oye, Emmett, creo que deberías decirle a Aro que perdió su coche, que se va a casar con Jake_ Rió Bella.

_Creo que Aro no tiene la más mínima idea de que tenemos su coche, fue Demetri quien lo trajo_ Le respondió Emmett.

_¿Sigue trabajando como su chofer?

_Sip, de hecho Aro le dió el coche y dinero para que lo llevara a chequear, pero Demetri pensó que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la última revisión, por eso se dejó el dinero y el carro con nosotros_ Emmett pegó un risotada mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza sin poder ocultar un asomo de sonrisa._ Pero, vamos, entra "Jake".

(u.u) (u.u) (u.u) (u.u)

¡Solo dos malditos días! No era posible que ya Jake hubiera provocado un desastre y mucho menos se hubiera imaginado que Edward estaba envuelto en esos problemas. Claro que todo era en realidad culpa de Emmett.

Bella caminaba de un lado para otro frente al sofá en el que se encontraban los tres insensatos. Por primera vez Emmet parecía serio y preocupado, por supuesto, culpable además del único sobrio. Edward y Jacob ya no estaban "felices" pero al menos no estaban ni violentos ni llorones, sólo perdidos y torpes.

_Suficiente_ Suspiró, Bella_ Esto es tu problema, Emmet, no el mío, así que me voy a calmar. Tú verás cómo haces para pagar el arreglo de ese automóvil._ Se quedó quieta e inspiró hondamente._ ¡Es que todavía no me entra en la cabeza que te pareciera buena idea dar de beber a un menor de edad y engañar a Edward para que tomara esa... bebida infernal!_ Le empezó a gritar al culpable_ ¡¿Tienes seis años o qué?! ¡Y luego sería super divertido que jugaran a que Jake persiga a Edward con el coche! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haber sucedido si Edward no se hubiera escondido tras ese muro contra el que chocó Jake?!

En un momento menos serio, Emmet hubiera bromeado y le llevado la contraria a Bella, pero tenía razón, ahora no tenía idea de cómo arreglaría el coche de Aro, sería una fortuna lo que tendría que gastar, sería trabajar 168 horas a la semana, claro que considerando su trabajo no era tan horrible, pero la clientela no era tan frecuente. Obviamente la situación se fue de sus manos, él no fue el de la idea de que Jake utilizara el auto y mucho menos que Edward jugara con Jacob a las corridas de toros.

_Yo ayudaré, lo juero_ Dijo con voz vacitante Edward quien acontinuación tiró un gran eructo._ Lo siento...

Jacob empezó a reir descontroladamente y Bella decidió que sería inútil seguir con el regaño así que se retiró a su cuarto a dormir esperando que todo fuera una estúpida pesadilla.

_Sabes que eres un idiota ¿Verdad?

_¡Ya lo sé, Alice! Me lo has repetido al menos unas veinte veces en los últimos cinco minutos_ dijo con cierto recentimiento Emmet a la mañana siguiente.

_Todavía no me lo creo, bebiendo a las cuatro de la tarde... En fin_ suspiró Alice_ ¿Cuántos ojos te va a cobrar el mecánico por el arreglo?

_ 3300 dólares por ser amigo.

_Espero que a Demetri no se le ocurra recoger el coche muy pronto.

_Lo necesita para dentro de dos semanas, convenció al mecánico de Aro para que le dijera que necesitaba ciertas reparaciones, Demetri va a donar los 300 dólares que supuestamente van a costar esos arreglos.

_Así que vas a tener que trabajar por 3000 dólares estas dos semanas..._ Dijo Alice_ Espero que tengas clientas millonarias y muy necesitadas.

En ese momento entró Edward con el celular en mano, hablaba de forma persuasiva:

_... debe de haber una solución ¿No lo cree?.. Ajá, sí, bueno, tiene razón... gracias._ Colgó con en rostro lleno de desesperación_ Por esa maldita huelga no me pueden enviar mis documentos ni títulos. ¡Maldición! Si pudiera conseguir trabajo en algún hospital aquí podría contribuir en gran manera... Tiene que haber una forma en la que te pued ayudar, Em.

De repente a Emmett se le prendió el foco y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro

_Oh, Eddie, tengo el trabajo perfecto (muajajaja XD) ¡Te vienes conmigo! Vamos que es viernes y debe haber muchas mujeres buenas, no será tan malo

_¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Emmett!_ casi gritó Edward_¿Quieres que me prostituya?

_No te voy a obligar, además no tienes que hacerlo, puedes menear el bote y ya, pero sabes que no consigues tanto...

_No lo puedo creer... pero creo que es mi única opción ¿no? Estoy desesperado..._ Alice empezó a reir frenéticamente al imaginar a su serio hermano Edward bailando en tanga.

_Por cierto ¿Y Jacob?_ preguntó la chica entre risas

_Se fue con Bella a buscar trabajo en algún puesto de comida, él tuvo gran parte de la responsabilidad.

_Así que Edward... ¡A recordar las clases de salsa!


	5. Primera Noche

Disclaimer! Los derechos de Crepúsculo los tiene su escritora STEPHENIE MEYER! Además como debeis saber, este fic fue escrito originalmente por Magixir, ella me lo entregó para que lo continuara desde el cap 7, obviamente os lo dejo desde el inicio :)

* * *

_... así que el 35% por chica en cama... y el 25% de las propinas como stripper, las que te den en el cuarto son todas tuyas_ dijo la encargada del local, una tal Tanya, una muchacha no mucho mayor, probablemente sería familiar del verdadero dueño._ Apuesto a que generarás muchos ingresos_le sonrió a Edward con una sonrisa pícara_No dudaría en entrar contigo por la puerta decorada_pegó una risita, Edward sólo sonrió por amabilidad, se juró no acostarse con nadie, empezaba a recordar la noche con Bella y tenía la impresión de que nada había pasado en realidad._Emmet te puede guíar a los vestuarios._ Al salir de la habitación recibió una nalgada por parte de la chica y antes de reclamar recordó que debía acostumbrarse a ese trato. Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que separaba ese piso en el que se encontraba la oficina y una sala que parecía de confencias y el de abajo.

_Mira, Ed, hoy tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños, así que no te puedo enseñar mucho, pero mañana te muestro algunas rutinas, hoy puedes limitarte a agacharte y levantarte lentamente jajaja, y no olvides quitarte la ropa sensualmente_Emmett se carcajeó aún más recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermano.

Entraron a un camerino, habían unos tres hombres más que se vestían con diferentes atuendos ridículos y metían sus pertenencias en unos casilleros.

_Hola, chicos_ saludó Emmet_ les presento a mi hermano, Edward_ este saludó con la mano, debía recordarse que no podía permitirse ser tímido.

_Ouu, y él es...?_ preguntó uno de los hombres con voz nasal viéndolo de arriba abajo consiguiendo incomodarlo. Emmett rió.

_No, no lo es, o al menos no creo_ se carcajeó_ aunque Edward siempre fué algo refinadito, no creo que sea del otro lado, Jim, lo siento.

Edward tuvo que mantener la calma, le había llamado la atención a un hombre... era un poco RARO. Se abrió la puerta y entró aquel hombre de cabello miel.

_Me dijeron que hay un nuevo.

_¡Y aquí está, Jazz!_ respondió Emmett apuntando a Edward como si fuera un objeto de exhibición. Jasper abrió los ojos como platos.

_No lo creo, ¿Es cierto?_ preguntó directamente a Edward quien tuvo que asentir con vergüenza, no era que le pareciera humillante para cualquier hombre ese trabajo, pero él... Su vocación era ser médico, no stripper.

_Bueno_sonrió_Te noto algo nervioso. No te preocupes, te acostumbras, piensa en bailar solo, pero sobre un escenario, con luces... música... Bueno no, mejor piensa nada más que estas bailando solo.

_Trataré de recordarlo, gracias.

_Bien, Ed, toma_dijo Emmett tendiéndole un puño de ropa_, recuerda sacar a bailar a las chicas o mujeres y acercar la tanga para que te dejen los billetes_rió escandalosamente.

Jasper tuvo la amabilidad de dirigir a Edward entre las mesas, la oscuridad y el humo, todavía no había casi nadie en el establecimiento y la música solo estaba de fondo, Jasper se retiró. dirigiéndose a la puerta decorada. Edward meditó por un momento lo que estaba por hacer, bailar y desnudarse por dinero, no sabía en realidad si lo podría hacer bien ¿recordaba cómo bailar? Prestó atención a la música, era electronica, trató de concentrarse en moverse con el ritmo. "Tun tun tun tun" caderas de un lado al otro, de adelante hacia atrás. Risa estrépitosa.

_Woooo, Eddie ¡Dale!_gritó Emmet desde otra tarima más grande delante de la cual habían varios sillones. Bailaba con mucha más soltura, Edward se había detenido mientras Emmet se reia de nuevo.

_Toma_ Edward escuchó una voz a sus pies, era Tanya ofreciéndole un trago_ te será más fácil así_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Gracias_dijo tomando el vaso y vaciándolo para devolverselo.

_Lo harás bien, no te preocupes.

.:.:.:.

Sabía que no era correcto, que debería estar caminando hacia ese lugar, pero no lo podía evitar, debía de hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Rosalie King, quien se suponía que debía estar en el spa, se dirigía desde el parqueo hasta el stripclub donde lo había conocido, a su futuro amante. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a lo que para ella fue la puerta del paraíso.

Había una estancia con sillones y un escritorio con su respectiva secretaria. No se había dado cuenta de lo elegantemente decorado que estaba el lugar en su desesperación por estar con el stripper. Había un par de hombres atractivos en la estancia bromeando entre ellos, cuando entró la volvieron a ver con sonrisas seducturas.

_Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita_ le sonrió la secretaria_¿gustaría ver el catálogo?

_No, Heidy, veo que ella me quiere a mi_ dijo uno de los hombres.

_De hecho_ dijo Rosalie altanera ignorando al hombre_buscaba al hombre de la vez pasada.


	6. Rose

Disclaimer! Los derechos de Crepúsculo los tiene su escritora STEPHENIE MEYER! Además como debeis saber, este fic fue escrito originalmente por Magixir, ella me lo entregó para que lo continuara desde el cap 7, obviamente os lo dejo desde el inicio :)

* * *

_Lo lamento, señorita, pero Ahmed se encuentra ocupado esta noche_ dijo la recepcionista.

_Pero, por favor, debe existir la posibilidad de que lo reemplacen_ respondió Rosalie con una cálida sonrisa y tono persuasivo_ Pagaré todo lo necesario_ Le guiñó un ojo.

_Señorita, no lo creo, pero permítame asegurarme_ Heidy se salió de la elegante estancia al ruido y oscuridad dejando a Rosalie con los hombres. No les prestó mucha atención, se dio cuenta de que uno, el que se le había insinuado, tenía el cabello color miel y el otro tenía rasgos asiáticos y un corte extravagante y colorido, tampoco le hacían caso y parecían conversar sobre baseball.

Ser infiel jamás había estado entre sus planes, pero teniendo en cuenta su situación se autojustificaba. Ella no estaba enamorada de Royce, él no era nada de lo que era Ahmed, o al menos de lo que sentía que era. De cualquier forma intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sabía era la segunda y última vez que lo haría, sobria para darse cuenta que en realidad no fue nada maravilloso, que simplemente fue un estúpido error, sí sólo eso... Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada por verlo? ¿Por qué gastaría todo lo que fuera necesario por eso?

Fuera, Edward ya había entrado en calor, logró ignorar la presencia de Emmett y llegar realmente a soltarse, talvés tenía algo que ver el trago de Tanya quien resultaba ser la encargada de la barra, por supuesto que no la había notado la vez pasada cuando se encontraba demasiado "feliz" como para concentrarse en nadie más que no fuera Bella, o recordar algo. Tanya era verdaderamente atractiva, pero normal, nada que le llamara la atención. Probablemente no era tan malo, ya tenía a unas cuatro mujeres frente a él gritando de vez en cuando.

Emmet, por otra parte no había comenzado todavía, no habían llegado las del cumpleaños, Heidy se acercó a su tarima y lo llamó. Cuando Emmett se inclinó para escucharle dijo:

_Emmett, ya sé que no te gusta ceder tus sesiones grandes, pero hay alguien en la habitación que dice que pagará todo lo necesario por que estés con ella.

_¿Es Doris? Es que no puedo

_No, es la rubia de la última despedida de soltera

Emmett se quedó en blanco por un segundo

_L-la rubia..?

_Sí, la rubia

No se lo podía creer, aquella mujer parecía muy arrogante, fuera de alcance, aunque pensandolo bien, llegaban muchas clientas así, como Doris, pero Doris ya tendría unos pasados cuarenta años, y no era ni de lejos tan bella como aquella chica. Además era la amiga de Bella, la amiga casada de su hermanita. Y tenía planeado ir a descansar después del tiempo pagado por el cumpleaños, no planeaba engatusar a ninguna para llevársela al cuarto, le parecían suficientes ingresos por una noche... pero la rubia despampanante... lo cierto es que la recordaba con más frecuencia de lo que le parecía normal, inclusive cuando estaba con otras clientas.

_Me han pagado por tres horas_ dijo Emmett finalmente_ No puedo desepcionar a mis clientas, a ninguna... si está dispuesta a esperar dile que estaría encantado._ Heidy asintió y se fue dejando a un Emmett algo desesperado y arrepentido por algo que todavía no había hecho. Pensar que por ahí se encontraba aquella chica y que podría ir a encontrarse con ella, la amiga de Bella, la amiga casada de Bella... no se quería ni imagina lo que pasaría si se enterara... pero ¡Demonios, era la rubia!

.

_Lo lamento, señorita_ dijo Heidy al entrar a la estancia dirigiéndose al escritorio_ Ahmed se encuentra demasiado ocupado, pero...

_¡Imposible!_ le cortó Rosalie irritada_ ¿le ha dicho que pagaría lo necesario?_ No podía creerlo, que la rechazaran, de seguro el hombre no sabía que era ella, pero le pareció muy estúpido e infantil mandar a la secretaria a que le informara quién era.

_Ahmed no estará disponible hasta dentro de unas tres horas, pero me ha dicho que después estaría encantado_ ¿¡Tres horas?! Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas, después de un momento respondió:

_Está bien, volveré_ y se retiró molesta. ¡Ahora qué haría? Eran las seis de la tarde... iría al spa para tranquilizarse un poco y luego volvería como nueva para Ahmed, sonrió al pensar en lo mil veces mejor que debería ser estando sobria... un momento ¡Debería ser lo contrario! Con suerte hasta era horrible.

.:.:.:.

Apenas eran las ocho de la noche, pero el night club estaba que reventaba del escándalo, la música casi quedaba opacada por el griterío de mujeres que se encontraban amontonadas frente a la tarima en la que inicialmente sólo se encontraba Emmett pero que ahora estaba ocupada también por un muy suelto Edward que había tomado un par de tragos más de los que le había llevado Tanya, los billetes apretaban demasiado sus tangas y apenas había comenzado la noche.

A las nueve en punto Emmett estaba bastante cansado sin haber descansado un segundo, pero estaba asioso por reencontrarse con la rubia, se despidió de sus admiradoras recibiendo a cambio un montón de gritos y lamentos, pero estaba seguro de que Edward, o mejor dicho "Edmund", las mantendría más que satisfechas. Se dirigió al camerino y guardó sin ver el monto, las propinas de su tanga. Se metió a la ducha para refrescarse un poco, no estaba seguro de que ponerse, pero eligió un pantalón negro, una camisa de botones blanca y zapatos de vestir. Como la vez anterior había sido un golpe de suerte que esa rubia lo quisiera de inmediato entraron a una habitación sin muchas preparaciones; pero si la rubia todavía lo quería se consideraba una cita y debería estar presentable para ella, aunque no sabía si había dado especificaciones de cómo quería que luciera, Jasper tenía una clienta frecuente que siempre lo deseaba disfrazado de león, así que se puso lo que pensó que iría con el estilo de ella.

Caminó hacia la puerta decorada entre el barullo de mujeres, Edward en verdad lo hacía bien, y pensar que era un ratón de biblioteca, nadie se dio cuenta de que pasaba por allí. Entró y sólo estaba Heidy suspiró aliviado y al mismo tiempo se sintió algo desepcionado, hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar a Heidy y se volvió a la puerta para irse a casa, pero Heidy lo llamó.

_¡Espera! ¿No vas a atender a la rubia?_ Emmett paró en seco_ No ha llegado, pero ha dicho que vendría.

_Por supuesto que me quedaré._ Entró por la puerta que estaba al lado del escritorio de Heidy, daba a un largo corredor frente al cual habían paredes con puertas a intervalos irregulares, era un local bastante grande con habitaciones pequeñas y cómodas pero también grandes, caras y lujosas, algunas hasta con jacuzzi. Caminó hacia la derecha y continuó hasta llegar a la última puerta y entró. Lo recibió un griterío y se rió.

_¡Pero miren cómo anda vestido Emmett!_ gritó un hombre de espalda ancha con una cerveza en mano.

_Hay que tener algo de clase de vez en cuando, Félix.

_¿Dejaste solo a Edward?_ intervino Jasper que estaba jugando póker en una mesa con otros prostitutos

_Le está yendo excelente_ se rió Emmett_ te apuesto a que le dan más propinas que a mi. ¡Ah, no!_ se corrigió_ no tengo dinero para apostar.

_Por como estás vestido seguro que ganas mucho esta noche_ intervino otro hombre_ por cierto, Paul te ha robado a una de tus cumpleañeras.

_¡Pero qué mal gusto de esa chica!_ se burló.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos... Jasper notó su estado de ánimo

_Em, ¿estás... bien?

_Te aseguro que estaré más que bien.

.

Fresca, relajada y preparada Rosalie se encontraba de nuevo frente al escritorio de Heidy.

_Señorita ¿está segura de lo que está por hacer?

_Sí_ asintió.

_Aquí tiene unas formas que debe rellenar_ replicó Heidy extendiéndole un par de papeles, el primero parecía ser una encuesta, no recordaba nada de eso..."Vestimenta: casual, formal, bondage, nulo, a preferencia, otros" Habitación, comodidades, disfrases para ella (le pareció asqueroso), juguetes... protección... Se mordió el labio, todo sonaba más serio ahora, pero marcó todo de forma que no tuviera que esperar por nada y firmó, no leyó el segundo papel y solo firmó de nuevo.

_¿Desea utilizar tarjeta o efectivo?

_¡Efectivo!_ respondió de inmediato, ninguna evidencia podía quedar como para que Royce, quien creía que se había ido a quedar a dormir donde Vera, se diera cuenta.

_Ahmed ¿cierto?_ Rosalie asintió_ Serían..._ miró el tiempo que había anotado Rosalie en preferencias y dado que había pedido una habitación estándar y ningún extra sólo multiplicó el valor original por las horas_ 560 dólares_ recibió el dinero y le entregó la factura la cual guardó en el bolso Channel sin ver. La segretaria se llevó el auricular del teléfono a la oreja y presionó un botón rojo y dijo:_ Ahmed 8._ Colgó_ sólo un par de minutos, por favor_ le dijo a Rosalie con amabilidad. Menos de un minuto después sonó un timbre de quién sabe donde y la secretaria se levantó y dijo:_ si es tan amable, por favor sígame.

Pasaron por la puerta y Rosalie recordó que la vez anterior se había ido de la mano con Ahmed hasta una habitación. Lllegaron ante una puerta con un ocho pegado.

_¿Está segura?_ preguntó de nuevo la secretaria y Rosalie asintió_Esperamos que quede satisfecha_ sonrió antes de retirarse.

.

Emmett se encontraba algo nervioso esperando sentado en la cama. Estaba algo sorprendido de que la rubia hubiera escogido una habitación regular y sin extras, ni disfraces ni nada especial, sólo él.

Se abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba ella, más bella de lo que recordaba, con una falda y saco blancos y blusa pálida, parecía ropa muy cara, su pelo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Estaba completamente diferente. Sobria.

Se había quedado completamente abstraído por un momento, pero de inmediato se puso en pie, a la chica se le escapó una débil sonrisa y Emmett le devolvió una gigante, llegó hasta ella dando zancadas y cerró la puerta mirándola a los ojos, la cogió por la citura intruduciéndola más a la habitación y ella puso sus manos en su pecho mirándolo fijamente a los ojos... nadie jamás había hecho eso antes, los ojos eran lo menos importante. Emmett tomó su barbilla y lentamente acercó sus labios a su oreja.

_Hola, dulzura_ susurró. Le hubiera encantado besar sus labios, pero no era de los que se arriesgaban a contraer herpes, aunque jamás imaginaría eso de una chica como esa, de cualquier manera no era parte de su trabajo y para él, sus besos eran algo demasiado significativo.

_Dime Rose_ respondió la chica en un suspiro.


	7. ¡Maldito prostituto!

Disclaimer: crepúsculo fue inventado por Stephenie Meyer.

2Disclaimer: esto es una continuación de lo que otra autora, Magixir (que por cierto me encantaaa :D y no lo digo sólo porque me regalara el fic)

A partir de aquí esto sí está hecho por mi :3

* * *

Ahmed...

Rose sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, que tampoco debió disfrutarlo tanto, que jamás estuvo entre sus planes ser infiel, pero sabía también que volvería a hacer. Se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, pensando descaradamente en Ahmed al lado de su esposo, él la sacó de su ensoñación.

_Rosalie, cariño ¿has visto mis palos de golf?

_Um, pues... creo que están en el armario en el cuarto de visitas.

_Gracias, amor_ respondió dándole un insipido beso en la mejilla, se levantó de la mesa._ Hoy iré a jugar con los chicos._ Rose le hizo una mueca que esperó fuera una sonrisa y él se marchó.

Nunca se había obsesionado tanto con algo, bueno, talvés sí, se había obsesionado con estudiar en la universidad, sus padres no deseaban que lo hiciera, les parecía inecesario con su belleza, de ser necesario les parecía que podía trabajar de modelo, pero Rosalie tenía ambiciones, sacó su título en mecánica, un título que ahora de nada valía pues Royce no quería que trabajara y mucho menos en "un trabajo inadecuado para su hermosa delicadeza", en otras palabras, ser mecánica no era un trabajo para mujeres y mucho menos para ella. Por lo tanto, tenía que encontrar qué hacer en su mucho tiempo libre; Ahmed, pensó, sería su nuevo pasatiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º

Alice tenía que admitir que la experiencia en el strip club había sido un tanto extraña dado que la estrella principal era su hermano en tanga, pero francamente, se había divertido, fue una noche para recordar, lo que no se esperaba para nada era volver a ver al tal Jasper, menos en la cafetería donde a veces solía ir después de clases. Sobre todo no esperaba que se indignaría al verlo coqueteando con una conocida de la universidad, ¿cuál una? ¡se la estaba ligando a ella y a todas las amigas! Se enfureció tanto que perdió el apetito y lo único que se le antojó fue tirarles cualquier cosa a esos estúpidos, pero resolvió que lo mejor era irse del lugar, sin embargo, "Jasper" en media sonrisita se encontró con sus ojos enfurecidos, Alice se fue de sopetón borrándole la sonrisa.

Jasper se sorprendió de volver a ver a la amiga de Bella, Alice, recordó, sinceramente se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que a la luz del día era mucho más hermosa, y furiosa, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, pero no estaba seguro del por qué, talvés era cierto que hubo algún tipo de conección entre ellos esa noche, pero al fin y al cabo no eran absolutamente nada y nada pasó entre ellos.

¡Malditos hombres! se decía Alice mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento. Gritó con rabia.

_¡Por qué son tan imbésiles!¡Malditos ilusionadores!_gritó con los puños y ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se encontró frente a dos curas que habían cruzado la calle que la miraban escandalizados_ ¡No! ¡No no no! Lo siento_ Alice se apresuró a decir avergonzada_ Ustedes no..._ Los curas se marcharon con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Tenía que dejar de gritar en la calle.

En casa se encontró con Emmet y Edward mirando la televisión.

_Ah, ya llegaste_ dijo Emmet_ ¿Qué has traído?

_Nada_ suspiró, el enojo se le pasó tras tanta vergüenza.

_¿Nada? ¿Y para qué has salido?

_Lo siento, la cafetería estaba cerrada_ se encogió de hombros._ Pero puedo hacer un pastel o galletas si queréis.

_ ¡Ga-lle-tas, ga-lle-tas, ga-lle-tas!_ empezó a cantar Emmet, Alice sonrió.

_¿Te parece bien, Edward?

_Eh, sí, gracias, Alice.

Alice empezó a preparar las cosas en la cocina cuando llegó Bella.

_Hola todos, ya Jake tiene trabajo y se encuentra trabajando en un puesto de hotdogs, se supone que vendrá con el quince porciento de lo que venda.

_¡Ja! considerando lo arduo que trabaja Edward no creo que nos hagan falta los ingresos de Jacob._ se carcajeó estruendosamente Emmett, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y le dio un golpe para que se callara, a decir verdad no le pareció muy buena idea tomar tanto la noche anterior, menos cuando debía "trabajar" de nuevo esa noche.

_No hagas tanto ruido_ se quejó.

_Awww, miren al inocente Eddie con resaca, oye ¿por qué no intentas llevarte temprano a alguna clienta al cuarto esta noche y así no te emborrachas, además que ganarás mejor, aunque de verdad estoy admirado de lo mucho que hiciste ayer.

Bella sintió un hueco en el estómago al escuchar eso. No, Edward no...

_¡No voy a hacer eso!_ exclamó arrepintiéndose de haber alzado la voz. Bella se relajó.

Alice que se había vuelto a alterar cuando Emmett sacó el tema del Strip club intentó parecer desinteresada al preguntar

_¿Qué cuarto?

_¿Qué cuarto?_ se burló Emmett_ Pues el cuarto del dinero, del placer, de la diversión, de "¡lo que necesitas!"

"¿Lo que necesitas?" ¿Qué ese cuarto no era del que salió Jasper aquella noche? Ay, no ¿le gustaba un prostituto? "Cálmate, Alice" se dijo "para empezar, no te puede gustar porque simplemente no lo conoces, además ¡Es un prostituto!" Era algo irónico siendo ella virgen. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?

_En fin_ dijo Emmett_ ayer hicimos bastante, 1100 dólares entre los dos, tenemos pagada la renta con esto, lo que nos deja con 250 dólares, tendremos que hacer..._ pensó un momento haciendo cuentas en la cabeza_ 2750 dólares estas dos semanas si queremos que el auto de Aro esté listo, el mecánico quiere que entreguemos un 35% por adelantado esta semana así que hay que trabajar por 1050 dólares esta semana, Ed.

_ ¿Y qué hay de la comida y esas cosas de la casa?_ preguntó éste.

_Ah, de eso se encargan mamá, papá y Bella.

Alice continuó haciendo las galletas con Jasper en la cabeza, seguía algo molesta, pero ahora ganaban la desilusión y la tristeza. Pensando en su virginidad y en la obviamente inexistente de Jasper recordó por qué había perdido su anterior y único novio "serio", la había dejado porque ella no había querido "ceder", de cualquier forma terminó resolviendo que era un idiota.

* * *

No puedo disculparme lo suficiente de ninguna forma, ayer chateaba con Magixir sobre sus fics y me recordó que tengo uno que reclamaba mi atención, lo siento de verdad, perdón. 

Pero en fin! Hicimos un trato, ya que ella también desapareció por un rato hemos hecho un reto por quién será la primera en dejar botados los fics.

Leí en vuestros preciosos reviews que les gustaría que fuera clasificación M lo cual yo me traduzco a **Lemoooonnn **¿es eso? Magixir estaba evadiendo eso y creo justamente que por eso lo regaló, pero talvés yo ceda ;) Avisadme.


	8. Adicción

Disclaimer: crepúsculo fue inventado por Stephenie Meyer.

Creo que ya no hace falta aclarar que esto es una continuación º3º sin embargo quiero agradecer a las personas que le han dado favoritos y seguir a este fic, GRACIAS.  


* * *

Durante el desayuno del domingo Bella no podía dejar de ver de vez en cuando a Edward, pero tenía que controlarse o moriría de vergüenza si él lo notaba, lo que no sabía era que cuando ella no miraba era él quien echaba un vistazo, pero Alice quien los acompañaba sí que se percató y sonrió para sus adentros.

_¡COMIDA!_ exclamó Emmett mientrar entraba al comedor_ Bien que es domingo, ¡qué trabajo más cansado!_ se carcajeó.

_Pero por lo visto lo estáis haciendo muy bien ¿no es así?_ dijo Bella con algo de desilución

_Pues... fíjate que el viernes tuve una clienta muy dadivosa, no sólo pagó por mí sino que también me dejó propina_ Emmett alzó las cejas y Jacob se carcajeó mientras Edward negaba con una sonrisita, ésto le devolvió algo las esperanzas a Bella._ Además Edward se gana a las clientas aunque sea sólo bailando, deberías probar en el cuarto.

_Ni loco.

_Yo..._ intervino Jacob.

_¡Tu nada!_ exclamó Bella_ ¡Tienes 17 años! Además ya estás colaborando algo vendiendo hotdogs.

Se escucharon unas risitas por lo ridículo que sonó eso. Jacob se hundió en el asiento.

_ Sí, calma, cachorro, vende hotdogs._ Dijo Emmett dándole una palmada en la espalda.

_Además, tu jefe dijo que te daría el 50% de las ganancias de la semana el próximo viernes_ añadió Bella._ Ni se te ocurra acercarte al trabajon de Emmett. En fin_ Bella se levantó_ yo no sé ustedes pero iré a dar un paseo, pienso disfrutar mi domingo.

_Te acompaño_ respondió Edward levantándose de la mesa.

_Uuuuhhh_ intervino Emmett_ pensé que había sido suficiente con la primera noche, chicos.

Bella y Edward lo miraron como si lo quisieran matar, él sólo se rió. Sin embargo Bella recogió su bolso y Edward la siguió tras la puerta. Al cerrarse la puerta Alice le dijo:

_Sabes que no pasó nada ¿verdad?

_Claro, pero ellos no, es sólo cuestió de tiempo para que sí pase algo, ya verás.

...

_Por favor, perdona a Emmett, es simplemente un idiota_ se disculpó avergonzada Bella mientras bajaban las escaleras.

_Discúlpame tú a mi, Bella, él es mi hermano... aunque sí quisiera saber qué pasó aquella noche._ Ambos se sonrojaron.

_Pues..._ dijo Bella después de un rato_ creo que no me hubiera arrepentido de nada ¿sabes?_ su sonrojo aumentó y Edward estaba algo atónito.

_¿Ah, no?

_No.

Se miraron, ya habían llegado a la entrada del edificio. ¿Debía besarla? "Por supuesto que no", Edward pensó, apenas se conocían y había demasiada tensión entre ellos por culpa de Emmett.

"¿Por qué no me besa?" Pensaba Bella, "seguramente es que no le gusto. Qué tonta, seguro sólo es amable conmigo porque siente la obligación"

"Tal vez sí debería hacerlo" se replanteó Edward, pero para cuando ya había resuelto acercarse más, Bella ya había bajado la mirada y empezado a caminar, él sólo le abrió la puerta algo molesto consigo mismo.

...

¿Acaso era ninfómana? No, claro que no, nunca había sentido tanta urgencia de algo, pero es que no era de algo, era de _alguien. _Rose estaba algo avergonzada de sí misma, se sentía como una gata en celo, desesperada porque era domingo y el strip club estaba cerrado. No podía esperar a que fuera lunes y poder ir a pedir a Ahmed, no estaba segura si debería reservarlo específicos días a la semana o mejor... toda la semana. ¿Royce se daría cuenta? ¿A qué hora empezaba a trabajar Ahmed? Dependiendo del momento del día Royce debía trabajar, sintió una pizca de remordimiento, todo lo que tenía lo tenía por Royce, él no trabajaba demasiado pues su empresa la dirigía por herencia, pero aún así... estaba siendo infiel.¡Pero Ahmed! Hacía que todo se fuera al carajo.

Estaba esperando a que Vera volviera de la cocina con bocadillos, tenía que distraerse de alguna forma por lo que fue a visitar a su amiga.

_Oye, Vera..._ vaciló cuando ella entró con una bandeja en las manos, la posó en la mesita frente a Rose y tomó asiento.

_¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Alguna vez... has pensado en ser infiel?

Vera se atragantó y empezó a toser.

_¿Infiel?_ dijo cuando se recuperó._ ¿Hablas en serio?_ Rose asintió mordiéndose los labios._ Jamás, Rose, estoy enamorada_ Vera sonrió con ternura_ y pues... tengo a Henri, no tengo tiempo para andar siendo infiel...

Rose sonrió

_Tienes razón, debe dar mucho trabajo ¿no?

_Si..._ pero Vera miraba con cierta duda a Rosalie_ Tu... ¿no estarás...?

Rose se miró las manos y sin despegar la vista de ellas respondió:

_Pues, sabes... yo... creo que no estoy enamorada... de Royce.

_Rosalie... ¿por qué...?

_¿Que por qué me casé?_ Rosalie rió amargamente_ porque soy vanidosa, por el dinero, por mis padres, por estúpida...

Se quedaron en silecio.

_Ya sabes que..._ empezó Vera_ en estos tiempos no está tan mal visto, pero mira que es algo desconsiderado...

_Ya lo sé... pero si me divorciara ahora ¿no sería un error? ¿no será puro capricho?

_¿Cómo se llama?

_Ahmed_ Rose suspiró.

_¿Dónde?

_Es el stripper de la despedida de soltera.

Vera se sorpredió

_¿¡Qué!? Ese hombre... ¡te comprendo, mujer! No estaba nada mal, eh...

Ambas amigas se rieron, Rose agradeció que quisiera aligerar las cosas, por eso eran amigas.

_En fin, ¿seguirás viéndolo? ¿es una relación o...?

_Solo sexo, ni siquiera estoy segura de que Ahmed sea su nombre verdadero..._ Miró a Vera asentir esperando que respondiera a su primera pregunta_ Y la verdad no sé que hacer para dejar de verlo, se me ha hecho una adicción.

* * *

Bueno creo que voy bien 8D Con respecto al Lemmon y rating M decidí que probaré hacerlo si al menos cuatro de las lectoras están de acuerdo, si es así decirmelo en un review o por mensaje, ya sabemos que de fijo crematlv19 sí que está de acuerdo así que faltan 3 por confirmar.


End file.
